Forever Is Over
by chrissaxjayray
Summary: Seth & Jake where together just Jacob cheated on him. When Seth left Jacob then Jacob moved to New York with Bella & her ten year old son Markus. Now six years later Jacob finds out when he left Seth had twins, Maximus & Paris.


Forever Is Over...

Chapter One – Twins.

Summery – Seth & Jake where together but Jacob cheated on Seth with Edward. Jacob and Bella leave Forks to forget their past loves. They come back in 6 years and a lot has changed. Sam, Bella's ex boyfriend & Bella's son's father, is married to Emily & Seth is living with the Black's with his & Jacob's two children, Max & Paris.

Characters –

Jacob Black – 32

Seth Clearwater – 30

Bella Swan – 32

Sam Uley – 33

Markus – 16

Max – 6

Paris – 6

6 Years ago//The Black's house

Jacob's Provo –

I sat on my bed thinking of him... Thinking of Seth, and how he left. How we fell apart. When he saw me & Edward he was so upset. I should have never done that to him... I should have stayed faithful. But I didn't and now I've lost the one thing that makes me happy... Seth.

"Jake?" I looked up when I heard Bella walk into my room. She slowly lay down next to me..

"It'll be okay Jake. I promise." Bella placed her hand on mine and smiled at me.

"Why am I so stupid Bells?" tears slowly fell down my checks.

"Jake... You can't go back in time and erase what you've done. But you can try and fix things with Seth and try and make a better future for you too."

"I don't know Bella." I sighed

"It'll be okay Jake. Well I better get going..." Bella said as she slowly stood up.

"Bella, I'm coming with you!" That was the last thing I said in Forks. Me & Bella & her six year old son, Markus packed up are stuff and hopped into Bella's old orange truck and drove. We didn't care were. We just needed to get out of Forks. We stopped in New York, after days of driving. And that's where we've lived for almost six years.

Present//At Sam Uley's Place

Normal Provo –

Seth Clearwater sat on his bed with his children sitting next to him. Max was watching TV while Paris was sitting on her mother's lap while he did her hair.

"Mommy?" Max turned round and smiled at Seth.

"Yeah Max?" Seth smiled as he finished Paris's hair; Pairs smiled after reading her twin brothers mind and finished the question

"Can we go to the park with Auntie Rachel and you?" Seth laughed. He knew his twins where special. They had a connection only twin wolfs had. They could always read each other's mind.

"Sure come on get your coats." Seth sighed happily as he went downstairs to look for Rachel.

Rachel Black was on the phone to her little brother when Seth came running through the door.

"Erm.. I gotta go Bye!" Rachel quickly put down the phone and smiled at the youngest Clearwater.

"Erm... The twins want to go to the park with you and me. Can you make it?" Seth smiled as he put on his jacket.

"Urh yeah sure" Rachel sighed trying to forget the convocation she just had with her little brother.

At the Park

"Mommy!! Mom!!" Max screamed.

Seth quickly ran over to where he saw Paris crying on the floor with her older brother holding her.

"Mommy it hurts." Paris cried holding her arm.

"Shh.... Baby girl" Seth whispered as he rocked Paris back and forth. Seth slowly picked Paris up and walked back to the Black house followed by Rachel & Max.

Rachel quickly ran in front of Seth.

"Erm how about we go to your parents place?"

"Rachel I want to put the twins to bed." Seth walked past Rachel and opened the door.

"Seth?" Jacob quickly stood up when he saw Seth walk throw the door.

"Jake?" Seth gasped

"Mommy who's that?" Pairs asked.

"Rachel you had a baby?" Jake asked

"No. I didn't" Rachel looked over at Seth.

"Seth?" Jake was shocked no way was this happening.

"Max, Paris come on let's let mommy talk to Jacob alone." Rachel quickly took the twins into the dining room.

"Seth?"

Seth turned his back on Jacob and ran out the door.

"OH NO YOU DONT! SETH MATTHEW CLEARWATER GET BACK HERE!" Jacob ran after him.

Seth kept running till her came to the forest. He stopped in the clearing and waited for Jake to catch up.

"Seth what's going on?" Jake asked as he got there.

"When you left... I found out I was pregnant. I thought the Elders where crazy when they told me... But then Sam explained the prophecy. How I would have twins, one boy and one girl... They would grow up to be very talented and very special." Seth took in a deep breath and continued. "They would be the destroyers of the darkness, whatever that means!" Seth cried.

Jacob watched as the man he loved cried.

"When I was 8 months pregnant a group of vampires tried to kill me... I was kidnapped and taken to Paris... That's where I gave birth to Maximus && Paris... For the first two months we were trapped in a castle in the centre of Rome. I thought that was where I was going to die... But Sam found us... He took us back to LaPush and protected us. I moved in with Rachel & Billy to make sure the twins new part of their family. " Seth calmed down and slowly sat down on the forest floor.

"Maximus Jacob & Paris - Emily Jordan Black" Seth smiled…

"Long names..." Jacob said as he sat down next to Seth.

"I know... I named Pairs, Paris Emily because Emily was amazing with her and I knew Emily would always be there for them both."

"There great names Seth..."

Seth laughed.

"Oh right, but what about Jordan?" Jacob asked.

Seth smiled... "it was your favourite name when we met."

"Right...." Jacob smiled

"How's Bella & Markus how old is he now?" Seth smiled before leaning up against a tree stump.

"Good... Their at Bella's dads... Markus is 16 now... He looks alot like Sam.." Jake sighed before looking at Seth. "Does Sam ever talk about Markus or Bella?"

Seth sighed before shaking his head.

"He doesn't want Emily to be uncomfortable... I know he still thinks about her though... Max tells me he does..."

"Max tells you??" Jake asked

"He && Paris are teleapathic... He is more open about using his powers. Paris only uses her power when she needs to." Seth smiled.

"Hmmm... What other powers do our kids have?"

"Well.. The Elders say that Max will be able to pharse, but both will be able to imprint... Paris can disintergrate things with her mind... Once she got so mad she turned my dad's old truck to a pile of ash.." Seth laughed. "Max has a force field kinda thing. im not sure how it works but something tells me it'll come in handy. Sam says that as they get older the may get more powers. Oh Joy"

Jake laughed as Seth rolled his eyes.

"I've missed your laugh..." Seth smiled at Jake.

"I'm sorry I left.." Jake sighed before looking into Seth's eyes.

"Jake.. im not the only one you need to say sorry too... You have two kids who never knew their father because he cheated then left town..." Seth quickly stood up and started to walk back towards the Black's family home.

Jacob sighed and followed Seth. The rest of the walk was silent. Jacob had alot of think to do..


End file.
